


The Things You Think Better Left Unsaid

by sweaterpawsjpg



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, This looks even shorter on here than on tumblr oops, Yes the title is from Since We're Alone because I'm a sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterpawsjpg/pseuds/sweaterpawsjpg
Summary: “Didn’t say anything cos I didn’t want to be rude.” Zayn admits, and Niall shakes his head, smile turning fond as he started kissing the mandala on the back of his hand. Zayn starts to feel like there’s no one else in the world but them, everything quieting around them.





	The Things You Think Better Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this is finished, so don't be surprised if you see some additions later on!

Zayn gets overwhelmed an awful lot. Sometimes he’s homesick, wanting nothing more than to go home, see his sisters and his dad and his mum, breathe in the scent of home, just feeling so comforted and familiar, like he’s a nobody.

Sometimes it hits him when he’s in a social setting, some after party, some get together at one of the boy’s houses that got a bit out of hand. He can feel himself tensing, realizing things he didn’t realize before, it’s too hot, it’s too loud, he’s not drunk enough for this, wanting nothing more to shut himself out and lock himself away, curling up on the couch on the bus with a good book, where it’s quiet and no one can bother him, where he can _recharge_.

Though he doesn’t know how to say that, how to make people realize that _it’s just fucking football, Jesus Christ calm down, shut up_.

So he’s tucked himself away in the quietest corner he could find, being smart enough to bring a phone charger but forgetting his earphones at the last second. He’s just sitting in the corner, glaring down at his phone, trying to shut out the world, now nursing an awful headache.

It takes him a good five minutes to realize that Niall’s standing over him, one of those concerned frowns on his face, like he’s trying to figure something out. And he does figure it out, whatever he was trying to figure in the first place, he makes a small little humming noise that somehow startles Zayn so much he drops his phone.

When he sees the look on Niall’s face, his initial response is to say,

“Sorry..” A little too slow for Niall’s liking, too tired.

Niall shakes his head, crouching down onto his knees in front of Zayn, so that they’re level with each other, so that he’s shielding Zayn from the rest of the crowd, and he reaches down to lace their fingers together.

“You okay?” Niall asks, and Zayn doesn’t even need to say anything, just blinks up at Niall once and squeezes a little tightly at the fingers pressed between his.

Niall hums again, bringing Zayn’s hands up to his lips so he can kiss at each of his knuckles.

“Why didn’t ya say anything? Could’ve been outta here two hours ago. To be honest, I’m getting a little sick of this place too, bit too loud for my taste.”

Zayn almost snorts. “Too loud for Niall Horan? Never thought I’d see the day.” Niall smiles around his knuckles, and Zayn’s heart flutters a little.

“Didn’t say anything cos I didn’t want to be rude.” Zayn admits, and Niall shakes his head, smile turning fond as he started kissing the mandala on the back of his hand. Zayn starts to feel like there’s no one else in the world but them, everything quieting around them.

“But now that I’m thinking about it, no one would’ve noticed anyways. Swear they thought I went home already.”

Niall smiles again, a little lazily, before straightening up a little and saying,

“Let’s go home then.”

**Author's Note:**

> I never really expected to post my fic anywhere, so sadly this isn't going to be a common occurrence. I got brave last night at 3 am and posted this to tumblr, and my friend suggested I post it here as well. I wrote this quite a while ago, and haven't really written anything since, so this very well may be the only fic i'll ever post here! Until inspiration strikes, right?


End file.
